U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,390 discloses an applicator comprising an applicator member at one end of a stem, the applicator member including a support made of plastics material and comprising two branches together defining a greatest width of the support.
Each branch carries at least one row of applicator elements that are directed towards the other branch, and that cross over the applicator elements of the other branch. In such an applicator, the combing zone defined by the intersections of the applicator elements is relatively narrow. In addition, in an embodiment, a bridge extends between the proximal and distal ends of the support, thereby making it difficult for the eyelashes to access the opening formed between the branches.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,857 also discloses an applicator including applicator elements that are connected to a support inserted between two branches of a mascara brush. The support is held over its entire length by the brush. The applicator elements present on the support define a relatively narrow combing zone for combing the eyelashes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,442 describes an applicator comprising two stems that are hinged at one end, one of the stems carrying a mascara brush and the other a comb having applicator elements between which the brush can be engaged when the two stems of the applicator move towards each other, as occurs in particular when the applicator is inserted into a receptacle containing the composition for application. As a result of the mascara brush bearing against the comb while the composition is being taken, it is difficult for the comb to be loaded with a significant quantity of composition. The comb includes a plurality of openings between the branches carrying the applicator elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,880 describes an applicator including a deformable applicator member that deforms in response to an action exerted on a control member. In an embodiment, the applicator member comprises a plurality of deformable branches that are connected together at their ends, and that carry outwardly-directed applicator elements. The applicator member comes to bear against the stem at its proximal end, and its distal end is not free but is disposed against the head of a drive element that is movable relative to the stem, and that enables the applicator member to deform. Only one branch is provided for coming into contact with the eyelashes during application, and the combing zone is thus relatively narrow.
European patent application EP 0 875 169 discloses an applicator that comprises three fluted branches, and that is provided at one end with a foam endpiece.